


we're meant to be

by dropthegloves



Series: and they were soulmates [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017 NHL Entry Draft, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Soft Boys, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropthegloves/pseuds/dropthegloves
Summary: Nolan finally meets his soulmate and it's so much better than he could ever imagine...





	we're meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is so pure, so here's some cute fluff. no beta, so sorry for any mistakes. also, disclaimer: i do not own these characters.

For as long as he can remember, Nolan has had a small 'N' etched onto his right wrist. Everyone told him how lucky he was that he had a soulmate from so early on, because most people didn't get their marks until later. The little letter was always a source of pride for Nolan, to know someone out there was meant for him, that they had his initial on their wrist. However, the problem about it was that Nolan got excited every time he meat someone with an N name. The mark was meant to not give too much away about who the soulmate was, but it would've helped had it been a bit more specific. By the time he turns 18, he's frustrated more than ever. For someone who got his mark so early on, one would think he'd find his soulmate sooner than later.

 

Getting to Buffalo for the combine is exciting, but Nolan can't help but feel nervous about meeting all the other prospects. Especially Nico Hischier, who's way too cute for his own good. Who happens to have an N name. Nolan tells himself that it isn't his soulmate, that would be ridiculous, but part of him still wants to hope. He inhales sharply when he sees Nico, and walks over to him.

"Hey, I'm Nolan." Nolan internally critiques his bland introduction but all of that falls away when Nico smiles at him in reply.

"Nico. Nice to meet you Nolan." Hearing his name from Nico's lips has an effect on Nolan that it probably shouldn't. Somewhat shakily, he extends his hand to shake. Nico interlocks their hands, and an energy courses through both of their veins. Both boys gasp in surprise, and Nico's head jerks up to look at Nolan, who's staring back wide-eyed. Nico's hand yanks back, and then he slowly extends his arm and turns it so Nolan can see a small 'N' on the skin. Nolan breath stutters as he looks up at Nico, flashing his own wrist.

"N?" Nico fumbles for the right words. "Is it you?"

"Yeah, I think it's me," Nolan says with a small grin. He's staring at Nico and the look in his eyes is so intense that Nico has to look away, flushing.

"I can't... Wow, I finally found you! And you play hockey! This is amazing, Nolan!" Nico's face illuminates into an ear-to-ear smile and Nolan is about to melt through the ground. He can't help but smile fondly at Nico, because this is his soulmate, the person perfect for him. And they coincidentally both love hockey, so they already have something major in common to bond over.

"It's more amazing than I could've ever imagined."

 

Things are hectic after that. Nolan sees Nico, but he really doesn't get time to talk about them until the draft. They're on some boat along the Chicago River, pre-draft, and the two sneak away for some privacy. Nolan instantly feels stupid in love when their eyes meet, but that's not important. The internet can make fun of it all they want, but Nico is his breathtakingly handsome soulmate and nobody can question it. But there's one problem. Now that he's met Nico, Nolan wants to be by him forever, and they haven't even started their NHL careers. Retirement is a long way off, and there's no way Nolan can wait for an extensive period like that.

"Hey," Nico nudges Nolan's arm. "What are you thinking about?" Nolan startles, blushing profusely.

"It's just uh... this sounds like a lot and I know we barely know each other but I really like you Nico. I have since we first met, and I want to have a future with you. Not a hockey future, but a proper future." Nolan rushes out all at once. He grows deeper red at the realization of what he said and how quickly it came out. Nico may be improving with English, but still probably isn't able to comprehend such a violent surge of words at once.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. I genuinely feel the same way, Nolan. And hey, Philly is close to Jersey so we can make it work. I love you."

Nolan is shocked by Nico's words, to say the least, and he sits in stunned silence for a few seconds, just processing what Nico just told him.

"Hey lovebirds! Cut it out, you're making me nauseous!" Someone yells, maybe Vilardi. The two boys turn scarlet, and Nolan flips Gabriel off before reverting back to staring in Nico's eyes. Nolan pays no attention to the boy, he's just not understanding since he doesn't know his soulmate yet. Turning back to Nico, the two hold a fiery gaze for several moments before seperating again. This time, they're greeted with Casey and Gabriel making gagging sounds and sick faces. Nico rolls his eyes, and brushes his hand against Nolan's. The gesture is so simple, but so comforting, and Nolan relaxes into the touch. 

Nico goes first overall. Nolan knows it should hurt and he is slightly disappointed, but it's difficult to feel upset when it's Nico he lost to. Nico, who's worked so hard for this and deserves everything he's gotten. Nico, the boy who Nolan loves. He expresses his happiness and congratulations for Nico, which is 100% sincere, goes through the media, and hurries along so he can talk to Nico in private. When they get back to the hotel, Nolan grabs Nico and pulls him by the shirt sleeve into his room.

"Did you mean it? What you said earlier?"

"Yeah I did! I love you Nolan, and I want to be with you. You're my soulmate, for crying out loud. And I also meant it that we can figure something else. We're a only state apart, in the hockey world we're practically neighbors. There's no way we'd be unable to make a smart arrangement." Nico says softly. He looks up at Nolan, who grins, and the two subconsciously lean into the other. Nolan feels a surge of confidence and brings his lips to Nico's. Nico gasps, but snakes his hands around Nolan's neck and kisses back. The two kiss for a while, soft and full of love, before Nolan pulls back.

"That's a relief, Nico, because I love you too." Nolan responds, flashing those signature heart eyes. This time, it's Nico who tugs Nolan down for a kiss. So maybe they cuddle on the bed later, Nolan's hands brushing through Nico's hair as Nico lays his head on Nolan's chest. Maybe they look into each other's eyes and whisper endearing words. But what does that matter? After all, they are soulmates, and it all feels so right. Nolan's never been more comfortable and content, and his heart beats a little bit faster when he looks at Nico sleeping next to him. He's got everything he needs, which makes him feel overwhelmed with joy. This is something he wouldn't trade for the world, and he bets Nico wouldn't either. Laying there together, Nolan knows they will be able to work it out. They'll be together for a lasting time, and that's the best truth Nolan's ever known. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hopefully you guys enjoyed this!! the soulmate au series is something i hope to continue with, exploring different ships as well. check out my other writing and look for more updates soon!


End file.
